At luigi's
by 10lindseye
Summary: My first story, about Alex's feeling and Gene's feeling to each other, I thank Gem from luigi's for the inspiration!


At Luigi's

Thoughts rushed through her head as Alex slipped on her jacket, that she had previously washed twice after Shaz told her where the clothes came from. But at this moment Alex wasn't thinking about Gene and the rest of them. She had only entered this imaginary world a few days ago. The 'Guv' was only a construct, something Alex had made up in her vivid imagination. No. Alex was more concerned about getting home, and nailing Layton. She cringed at his name, the thoughts came rushing back, the bullet, the clown, this mysterious clown. After everything that has happened Alex was tempted to follow him let him take her, hope that she would get back. Back to Molly, back to Evan. Back to reality. Alex closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that her only chance was to save her beloved parents.

Alex was soon drifted back to the 80's by her alarm. Seven o'clock, time to meet Gene and the gang. As she headed down to the bar she considered finding ways to get back, quietly in her mind. Gene wouldn't want to talk after what has happened. She would have some thinking space. As she turned the corner, the smell of cigarette smoke chocked her throat. She looked over expecting to see the team, Chris, Ray and Shaz. Then there he was, every though of getting home drifted out of her complicated mind. She was overwhelmed by his sense of charm and power. Gene hunt. Though she must not remember to get out of control, she has seen what Gene is like. But somewhere behind the cigar stained man, the one all criminals should fear, there is a kind-hearted gentleman, and Alex was determined to bring it out of him.

Gene stood up elegantly, his world brightened up by this angel. She might be as nutty as a fruitcake but she is intelligent and beautiful. He poured her a drink, he could sense her eyes watching him intently, but he couldn't look at her, it was too risky. But he suddenly realised, he must keep his reputation up, the boys could be looking, so he decided to sit back down, pretending to not care, though inside his heart burned with passion.

Alex, still watching him intently, pondered about Gene. Was she really in love with this 'Manc lion'? Is he just some dinosaur, a big joke, the 'cool' one?

As the night went on the silence slowly killed both of them, both burning inside to speak. Alex slowly looked down and followed the ring around her empty glass with her finger. The Italian music drifted through the bar, everyone was going home now.

"Bye Guv and… ma'am" Alex and Gene both jumped when Ray spoke, they were too used to the silence.

"Bye Ray, see you tomorrow" Alex looked over shoulder but not really at him, she wasn't interested in what he had to say.

For Gene he thanked Ray inside, this was now the perfect opportunity to start a conversation.

"So… What do you think about this place?" He said slightly drunk, this could start the conversation well.

"Yer… Great I suppose" She wasn't so sure what to say, she didn't want to push it. There was more silence. Alex noticed Gene's face; it was screwed up, like he was thinking. Gene would probably ask some stupid question about her psychology.

"Alex…before you came to us, what was your life like? I mean you just really came from nowhere,"

Well this was unexpected, he must be drunk, Alex's eyes widened, her mouth went dry, she opened her mouth but no noise came out. What should she say? Tell him the truth? But then it came to her, Molly, Evan, and Home. Guilt swept over her, why was she here with Gene, wasting time, she needed to get home!

Gene noticed her troubled face, just as he went to comfort her, she stood up.

"No, why am I wasting time! You…" She waved her hands franticly around her. "This place, it's not true. I need to get home!" Alex fumed, all those thought came rushing back. She stormed quickly out the restaurant and headed upstairs.

"Señor Hunt, what is wrong?" Luigi was stunned by this sudden chaos.

"Not now Luigi!" Gene rushed after her, what had brought this on? He didn't think the question was too bad.

"Drake, what's wrong?" As he turned the corner the door slammed. He got to the door and rested his ear to the door, she wasn't there. He knocked lightly on the door, he needed to be a gentleman for Alex she needed him.

Gene realized the door was unlocked and pushed it slightly. The apartment was dark; Gene hesitated before slowly entering the room. He listened for Alex and softly whispered her name. There was not reply, but a soft whimper from the bedroom. He gradually made his way to the bedroom door, again he rested his ear, more whimpers came from inside. He slightly opened the door. Alex took no notice, she knew who it was. As he entered the room, Alex wished he would disappear; she wasn't in the mood to talk. She felt the bed lift as Gene sat at the edge.

"Alex I'm sorry" He began to stroke her arm, she needed comforting. This gesture made Alex felt warm inside, she realized how much she wanted someone to love her. It was then she tilted her head to face the ceiling, she felt more comfortable now. Meanwhile Gene was staring into her eyes, not moving his eyes away at all. He thinks he is in love with her.

It was then Alex sat up. Getting closer to Gene, She was then lips distant away…


End file.
